Amor Prohibido
by virginia260
Summary: El destino rige al mundo, nosotros regimos nuestro destino. Ellos podran Controlar mi mente, mis acciones ... mi vida ... Pero no mi corazón, y aunque sea algo prohibido, te lo entregaré Porque solo quiere estar a tu lado y amarte ...


**Hola!!!! Aquí estoy!! Con una nueva historia!! Al fin..despues de tanto pelear con esta pagina..la subi!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________**

Corría por la carretera desesperada. ¡No otra vez! Por pararse tarde llegaría de nuevo retrasada a su entrenamiento, y ya no soportaba los sermones de la sacerdotisa Midorico.

La azabache corrió hasta divisar un templo, con la fuerza que no poseía subió a toda velocidad las largas escaleras del Gran Templo.

-Ufs! llegue a tiempo - dijo para si misma, respirando agitadamente de tanto correr.

-Te salvaste.- dice la voz de una mujer, ella era de cabellos negros lacios y muy largos, era blanca, su rostro demostraba firmeza, tenia los ojos castaños y en su frente una especie de piedras pequeñas brillantes, pegadas a ellas.

Ante esa voz, la chica, solo atino a ponerse firme.

- Bien Kagome ponte esto para comenzar - se lo dice al mismo tiempo que le entrega ropa.

Esta solo asintió para entrar al templo, este era enorme de cinco pisos, de madera, perfectamente purificado, los pasillos tenían sellos con innumerables conjuros.

Subió las escaleras para llegar a una de las habitaciones que siempre usaba para vestirse, al entrar se despojo del kimono que portaba para ponerse el traje de sacerdotisa, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que este era un poco diferente, la parte de arriba era la misma solo que los hilos eran en color azul obscuro y en vez de pantalón era una falda de color azul obscuro, se extraño al ver esa ropa tan extraña.

Se la puso y la falda le llego unos diez dedos arriba de la rodilla, no se sentía extraña ya que ella usaba los kimonos por ahí o un poquito mas altos, pero aun seguía con la duda.

Bajo las escaleras, se cruzo con varias aprendices de sacerdotisas que la miraban con un poco de admiración, ante esto ella se extraño, bueno era la que mas sobresalía, pero no era para que la miraran así, como si ella fuera lo máximo.

"_mañana te diré algo muy importante"_

Las palabras de Midorico resonaron en su mente en ese instante. _¿Tendrá algo que ver eso del porque me miran así?_

Llegó al patio central y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a las sacerdotisas de esa escuela, reunidas en un circulo y en el medio, un pentagrama, se puso un poco nerviosa al verlas, estaban vestidas con una sotana blanca, la cual tenia una capucha del mismo color y, que en esos momentos, estaban usando, dejando ver solo la mitad de abajo de su rostro.

¿Que demonios sucedía? ¿Por que la ven así?

- Ven acércate - le dijo la voz de la sacerdotisa del medio, la cual reconoció, Midorico.- no tengas miedo mi niña.- se lo dijo en un tono mas dulce.

Ella se acerco hacia ellas, y cuando estuvo delante de ellas, estas, le hicieron señas de que pasara al pentagrama.

Un poco asustada, pero obedeció, camino hacia aquel pentagrama y podía sentir como si algo se estuviera desprendiendo de ella; cuando se vio en el medio del pentagrama, sintió una presión enorme en el pecho, cayo de rodillas, casi no podía respirar, miro a su alrededor y vio a las sacerdotisas tomadas de la mano recitando algo que ella no logro escuchar, para Luego poner sus manos en posición de rezo, ocasionando que sus collares brillaran.

Ante este acto, sus fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, sentía como caía lentamente y antes de tocar el suelo, logro ver un resplandor rosado saliendo de su interior, sintiendo un dolor, el cual no era comparado con el temor que se adueño de ella, un presentimiento de que ya nada seria igual.

Los testigos de aquella ceremonia fue la resplandeciente luna, si la luna de la obscura noche, ya que aquellas sacerdotisas crearon un campo de fuerza para poder conjurar a la noche la cual les permitiría realizar el conjuro con mas facilidad, y así llevar a cabo su propósito, sus diferentes propósitos…

._.

Estaba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo, pensando en su vida,……en ella.

¡Demonios!.

Se había prometido no recordarla nunca, y por ello acecinó a cuanto humano pisara sus tierras, los mataba sin piedad, ellos no merecían vivir, y menos las sacerdotisas, ellas eran las peores.

Y él, en carne viva, experimento esa crueldad y todo por no hacerle caso a su hermano, claro él muy iluso no le creyó!!!!!

Furibundo lanzo su espada a ningún sitio específico de la habitación. El sonido del metal de la espada al chocar contra el suelo fue lo que se escucho retumbando en la habitación.

Sus ojos centellaban, en la obscuridad se podía apreciar el rojo que estos poseían, antes ámbares; estaban llenos de odio, estaba claro que ni por los niños sentiría piedad.

Escucho un ruido que lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la puerta, suspiro pesadamente, ¿Quién demonios tocaba a estas horas?.

Con mucho pesar se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? - se lo pregunta muy enojado a la persona que esta enfrente de sí.

-El señor Sesshomaru dice que vaya a su despacho - respondió, mientras hacia una reverencia para irse.

Suspira antes de cerrar la puerta, y camina con pesadez por el pasillo, este era un poco obscuro dándole una apariencia sombría, estaba adornado por cuadros de paisajes sombríos, bosques destruidos, demonios del infierno y muchas otras criaturas, a la vista de un humano, horribles.

Llego al final del pasillo y él diviso, una puerta doble, grande, color negro brillante y con figuras de ogros que sobresalían de esta, sin duda el despacho de su hermano, el cual una vez fuera de su padre.

Agarro un aro, el cual sobresalía con la finalidad de tocar aquella puerta, y lo soltó provocando un sonido fuerte al impactar con la puerta.

Esta se abrió de inmediato y se cerró cuando él entro, su hermano estaba de espaldas en la silla detrás del escritorio mirando por la ventana.

-Inuyasha….te estábamos esperando, amigo - escucha que se lo dice la voz de su mejor amigo, Miroku. Un humano, si humano pero que había demostrado su lealtad hacia ellos; él estaba seguro de que Miroku había descubierto algo, y ese algo debía de ser grave para que se uniera a ellos. Él se lo había preguntado pero, este, solo respondió que eran sospechas y de que aun no estaba seguro.

-Y para que? - lo preguntó con algo de fastidio.

-Por que he sentido que la perla de Shikon ha aparecido en este mundo - se lo revela Miroku muy serio, ante esta revelación, él se paro en seco y sonrío maliciosamente, al fin, esa endemoniada perla había aparecido, al fin él y su hermano tendrían su venganza.

-Y como veras…- escucha como su hermano se lo dice muy serio, a la vez que se voltea para ser descubierto.- tú entras aquí,….tendrás……

-Si, si ya lo se la matare y le quitare la perla - se lo dice con un tono de maldad en su voz.- y así aniquilaremos a esas malditas sacerdotisas.- lo concluye al ver como Miroku asiente y su hermano sonríe de satisfacción. El brillo diabólico de su hermano estaba mezclado con un sentimiento de venganza…y eso era muy comprensible…después de lo ocurrido…

._.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque yendo en dirección a su casa, un templo de tres plantas, ahora lo entendía todo, ese templo, el que la trataran diferentes a las demás, el gran poder que poseía…..todo….,ahora todo tenia sentido.

Dirigió su mano a su cuello y toco el collar hasta legar a la pequeña esfera _"la perla de Shikon o Shikon No Tama"_ así que así se llamaba, para ser sincera no le gustaba nada ese destino.

"_protectora de la perla de Shikon"_

Habían sido las palabras de Midorico, una ve que despertó de su trance.

"_cuando domines perfectamente los poderes de la perla, ese día borraremos definitivamente a todo ser que no sea humano, de este mundo"_

Fueron las palabras de Tsubaki, una sacerdotisa que, a su pensar, no es del todo buena, pero sus palabras habían sido aceptadas por todas las sacerdotisas.

"_ese es tu destino, para ello naciste"._

Otra de las frases que escucho de esas sacerdotisas, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella lo que quería era un mundo sin guerras, sin odio, ella quería la paz. ¿Por que? ¿Qué acaso no cambian todos en este mundo? Todos estan aquí por una razón. No definitivamente, ese no podría ser su destino.

"_El destino rige al mundo, pero nosotros regimos nuestro destino"._

Se las había dicho Kaede antes de desaparecer misteriosamente hace un mes, si se ponía a escoger entre a quien le hacia caso, las palabras de Kaede sin duda eran las mas razonables, concordaba con sus pensamientos y creencias……definitivamente ese no era su destino…ella les mostraría a todos que se puede vivir en paz. ¡Si señor ella Cambiaria al mundo para bien!. Y con el brillo de la seguridad y valentía se dirigía con paso seguro al su hogar; trazándose una meta y ….

De un momento a otro siente un dolor recorrerla desde la columna hasta la cabeza, no pudo articular sonido alguno el dolor se lo impidió y la vista se volvió borrosa el dolor la cegó y lo ultimo que vio fue un par de ojos dorados, tan dorados y resplandecientes como el mismo sol….

._.

Adolorida. Se siente sumamente adolorida, la cabeza le va a estallar sin contar lo entumecidos que están los músculos de su espalda y el dolor de los huesos en dicho sitio. Lleva su mano a la espalda para ver su puede calmar un poco el dolor, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al grado de despertarla por completo; esta amarrada con una soga entre sus manos, la cual estaba sujeta a la rama de un árbol; obligando que sus brazos estén por encima de su cabeza…..¿que diablos…….?

-Así que tú eres la famosa guardiana de la perla - un temblor la recorrió por completo al escuchar la voz ronca y varonil susurrarle a si oído derecho. Su respiración se agito, era como si el aire de ese bosque fue insuficiente, y entonces la presión en su cuello le revelo que estaba siendo estrangulada

-Qui…….qui…….en……e…..e….e…res? - murmuro con dificultad la verdad es que la presión aumentaba cada ves mas sin embargo logro identificar el aura del sujeto….la odiaba fuera quien fuese él la odiaba; podía sentirlo tal y como ahora estaba sintiendo sus garras en su cuello; sin embargo lo que la estaba realmente asfixiando era su aura maligna.

De un momento a otro cae bruscamente al suelo; la presión de las cuerdas había cedido; él la había soltado…¿pero porque? ¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?...

-¡Mírame bien! - quiero que se te quede grabado mi rostro ya que seré yo, el cual eliminara tu miserable y despreciable existencia del mundo.-

-¿¡Que demonios te hice!? - lo pregunta algo exaltada, ¿Qué le hizo ella para que él quiera eliminarla?.

-El solo que tu presencia me repugna - lo responde como si aquello fuera algo lógico.

-Además - se lo empieza a decir acercándose a su oído - tienes algo valioso.- se lo susurra, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa triunfal; mientras desliza la mano, que tiene libre, por su cuello hasta meterla un poco en su ropa para sacar, muy lentamente, la joya.

De nuevo no estaba en sus cabales, el susurro y luego su tacto, desde su cuello hasta casi tocar su pecho, la había atontado. ¿Pero que demonios? Hasta el dolor desapareció ante ese acto…

Logra sacar algo de energía espiritual, lo cual ocasiona que el chico se aleje rápidamente, al ver un campo de fuerza alrededor de esta.

Dirige su vista hacia delante, y ve que el lugar en el cual debería estar su atacante, esta vacío.

-Por cierto - escucha una voz haciendo eco con el viento.- soy Inuyasha - fue lo ultimo que escucho de él.

_Inuyasha_.

._.

Bueno la verdad no se podía quejar, su plan era perfecto, además contaba con la ayuda de esa sacerdotisa.

-Bueno - comienza a decir aquella persona con una sotana negra cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, incluso la cara.- ya no esta indefensa.- se lo dice al responder a su pregunta.

-A que te refieres? - se lo pregunta un tanto distraído, mientras observa por un pequeño espejo a la joven protectora _"es hermosa"._

-Que, por el resiente ataque del semi-demonio - empieza a explicar mientras observa como ese individuo esta muy entretenido mirando algo en un espejo.- mandaron a buscar a la mejor exterminadora de la región, para que le enseñe técnicas de defensa, para que se le haga mas fácil la tarea de custodia.- se lo informa y termina de explicar al detallar que aquel hombre no a despegado su vista de aquel espejo.

-Me escuchaste? - se lo pregunta un tanto furiosa, ella se arriesgaba al ir hacia allá y el muy idiota no le paraba a sus palabras!!.

-Claro - responde simplemente.- y…es…….interesante.- lo concluye, al seguir observando a aquella guardiana mientras duerme.

-Bueno eh cumplido con informarte - lo anuncia.- y……

-No te preocupes nuestro trato sigue en pie - se lo informa al ya saber lo que esta iba a decirle.

Siente como esta ya ha abandonado el lugar, y el solo observa que en el espejo ya no hay imagen que no sea su reflejo, esto se debía a que la sacerdotisa ya no estaba.

En su rostro se divisa una sonrisa perversa, después de todo la perla no era lo único con lo que se podría quedar………


End file.
